In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, load information can be transferred between different base stations by using an X2 interface. The load information may include relative narrowband Tx power (RNTP) information, almost blank subframe (ABS) information, and the like. The RNTP information can indicate transmit power levels of a base station on different bandwidths, the ABS information can reflect transmit power levels of a base station in different time periods, and the RNTP information and the ABS information cannot represent power actually consumed by a base station. However, in the prior art, there is no solution in which actually consumed power of a base station can be exchanged. Therefore, network optimization cannot be performed based on the actually consumed power of the base station.